Transformed Into a Cake
by 1000GreenSun
Summary: My entry for Sporkz’s Transformation Contest! What happens when Timber Wolf turns into a chocolate cake? Pretty much crack....TW/PG


**Title: **Transformed Into a Cake

**Rating: **K

**Pairings: **TW/PG

**Summary: **My entry for Sporkz's Transformation Contest! What happens when Timber Wolf turns into a chocolate cake? Pretty much crack…TW/PG

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything. This piece of writing is not meant as infringement and LoSH belongs to its respective owners.

**Author's Note: **This is my entry for Sporkz's contest! It's short, but I'm working on Dare too…I hope you guys likey!

--

Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl walked the streets of New Metropolis together. Phantom Girl's head lightly rested upon Timber Wolf's shoulder.

"What's the plan for today, Puppy?" Phantom Girl giggled.

Timber Wolf looked at her seriously. "The plan is to follow our instructions and stay undercover with out blowing our disguise. Remember?"

"Party pooper," Phantom Girl pouted.

"There!" Timber Wolf pointed Mordru floating in the distance.

The two legionnaires rushed to the sky, ready to attack their foe. Instead, Mordru flipped around, leaving the legionnaires unprepared for his strike.

Mordru recited an incantation, sending Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf straight down to the road below them, falling unceremoniously on their butts.

"Ohh," Phantom Girl moaned as she rubbed her head. She looked up, hoping to find Mordru, but instead, he had escaped- Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf had failed.

Phantom Girl got up slowly and scouted the area for Timber Wolf. In the corner, she saw his ripped orange and gray uniform, some fur, a claw and a chocolate cake.

Her mind was racing. She assumed the worst, had her fear really come true?

"_AAAAH!" Timber Wolf cried as his fur fell out piece by piece. His claws turned into little black dots on his paws, which were turning a brownish. _

_All of the gray on his body had been replaced with a creamy brown. _

_Timber Wolf's facial features blended together with perfect harmony, almost as if it was chocolate icing. Timber Wolf's arms and legs moved closer to his torso until his limbs were a part of it. Timber Wolf flattened out and compressed. His face lay on top of the whole mess._

_After the transformation was complete, Timber Wolf looked like a medium sized circular chocolate with chocolate icing. The cake was decorated with yellow eyes and other facial features drawn with yellow icing._

Phantom Girl couldn't contain her sadness. She scooped up the box that the cake was in and held it ever so gently.

"I promise I'll turn you back to normal," she whispered as she held back tears. She picked up the ripped costume and flew away.

During her flight back to Legion HQ, Phantom Girl hugged the cake close to her body, trying to feel the warmth that Timber Wolf had. Phantom Girl reached HQ, she hit the ground, but maintained her firm on Timber Cake.

After she entered the building, Phantom Girl dashed for Brainy's lab.

"BRAINY!" Phantom Girl cried. "You have to turn Timber Wolf back to normal!!"

"What? Where is he?" Brainy looked up from the interlac board in front of him.

Phantom Girl put Timber Cake on the lab table for Brainy to see.

"That's Timber Wolf?" Brainy said skeptically.

"Yes," Phantom Girl nodded slowly as she explained what happened earlier.

"Fascinating," Brainy stroked his chin. "Truly captivating," he mumbled.

"Can you help him?" Phantom Girl bit her lip, in effort to calm down.

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do," Brainy walked out of the lab. "Come on," he motioned for Phantom Girl to follow him.

--

Cham was walking down the hallway and smelled something absolutely delicious. He peeked into Brainy's lab and saw a chocolate cake.

"Yum! Another one of T-Wolf's creations!" Cham picked up the cake and headed for the lounge. "The cake is a lie!" Cham exclaimed randomly as he grabbed a fork and dug into the cake.

--

Phantom Girl walked into the lounge and saw Cham licking his fingers.

"You look satisfied," she noted.

"Uh huh," Cham nodded. "I had the BEST chocolate cake. Timber Wolf's really outdone himself," Cham smiled.

"WHAT?" Phantom Girl screeched.

"Phantom Girl," Brainy walked into the room. "Where's the cake? I'm ready to work on it."

"Whoops," Cham shugged. "It was good, lemme tell you."

"YOU ATE THE CAKE??" Brainy yelled.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ATE _MY _CAKE!" Phantom Girl screamed.

"What's all the commotion?" Timber Wolf walked into the room.

"Go away- PUPPY!" Phantom Girl ran over to him and glomped him. "I thought Cham ate you," she hugged him tighter.

--

Please leave a review!


End file.
